Raptando a la Novia
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【PAUSA TEMPORAL】Todos los amigos de Adrien Agreste intentaron terminar con ese matrimonio pactado que no ha provocado más que dolor a sus principales involucrados, pero ninguno lo logró. Ahora a pocos días del gran evento, Luka Couffaine llega de Orléans para hacer algo realmente drástico y evitar que aquel casamiento se suscite.
1. I

_[Mini-Fic]_

**Raptando a la Novia**

—Luka C. & T. Kagami—

Todos los amigos de Adrien Agreste intentaron terminar con ese matrimonio pactado que no ha provocado más que dolor a sus principales involucrados, pero ninguno lo logró. Ahora a pocos días del gran evento, Luka Couffaine llega de Orléans para hacer algo realmente drástico y evitar que aquel casamiento se suscite. Lo extraño es que Kagami Tsurugi estuviese decidida a cooperar.

**D**isclaimer:

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir © Thomas Astruc.

_Raptando a la Novia _© Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: OOC (demasiado). | Universo Alterno. | Temas adultos. | Lemon. | Lenguaje fuerte. | Capítulos cortos.

**N**otas:

Francamente sigo enamorada de esta pairing. Me encantan Luka y Kagami. Incluso más que Marinette y Adrien, la pareja secundaria de este fic.

Aclaro de una vez que el _Lukanette _me da un poco de asco así que por favor, ya no me pregunten qué pienso exactamente de esa pareja y si algún día escribiré de ellos, en serio. No pienso escribir sobre ellos jamás, lo siento.

En cuanto al fic, va a ser oscuro y sin duda con mucho drama. Espero les guste.

Si es así no olviden apoyar con un review.

¡Saludos a todos ojalá les guste!

* * *

•

* * *

**I**

Cuando su hermana menor, Juleka, le pidió como favor acompañar a una de sus amigas como pareja para una fiesta de compromiso, de sus otros amigos del pasado, Luka Couffaine se extrañó mucho, pero bastante pronto meditó: una fiesta de _ricachones_ significaba buenas copas de alcohol, que sin duda, él necesitaba para distraerse (y destensarse) luego de trabajar tanto en la composición de los soundtracks de una película que ya estaba en cines y tenía una buena crítica. Su trabajo estaba siendo bien visto y Luka al fin podía respirar en paz luego de meses y meses.

—¿Y a quién acompañaría? ¿Marinette? —preguntó casi irónico, luego de escuchar qué tipo fiesta sería, y quiénes eran los anfitriones.

_—No, Marinette ya tiene pareja _—dijo Juleka con algo de desánimo—_, ¿podrías acompañar a Manon?_

—¿Manon Chamack? ¿La hija de la reportera? —Luka alzó una ceja al oír a Juleka afirmar—. ¿Te das cuenta de que yo soy aproximadamente diez u once años mayor que ella, verdad?

—_Por favor _—pidió con esa típica voz chillona que Luka odiaba por no poder simplemente desligar—_, insistió tanto a Alya y Marinette que ellas están a un paso de volverse locas._

—Adolescentes, ¿eh? —Luka sonrió burlón—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo; pero que venga con un permiso firmado por su madre, no quiero que la policía me arreste por presunto pedófilo.

—_¡Luka! Ella está a punto de cumplir los dieciocho _—trató de desligar.

—Pues eso no me salvaría —masculló por lo bajo—, sólo haz lo que te pido o me iré yo solo.

—_Necesitas una invitación, y la tiene Manon._

—Me atrapaste —entrecerró sus ojos—. Pero haz algo con ese permiso, mi carrera como compositor está despegando muy bien como para mancharla tan pronto con un escándalo que involucre a una adolescente.

—_¡Esté bien, está bien! Hablaré con su madre._

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil ser razonable.

La fiesta sería a las ocho en punto, lo que le dio a Luka tiempo suficiente para dormir cómodamente en su cama matrimonial en su apartamento en Orléans, un poco lejos de todos sus amigos y familiares los cuales, la inmensa mayoría se quedaron en París.

Aunque Luka procuraba llamarles por teléfono, había cosas que desconocía de las vidas de sus viejos amigos. Quizás esta noche tenga la oportunidad de saber qué fue de ellos dado a que las conversaciones entre él y el resto, solían ser muy breves.

Todavía recuerda cómo su madre lloró cuando a los 19 años, Luka se independizó y se fue de casa para probar suerte en la universidad de Rouen. El estudio y después, el trabajo de compositor, exigía mucho… y siendo honesto, Luka en aquella época sólo buscaba un escape digno de París luego de saber que su primer amor, Marinette Dupain estaba locamente enamorada de Adrien Agreste.

La universidad fue su mejor carta a jugar para alejarse de París y de su propia tristeza. Concentrarse en sus estudios y sus trabajos de medio tiempo, le ayudaron mucho a desempeñarse en el campo laboral; en cuidarse a sí mismo.

Pero antes de irse en el autobús, Luka abrazó fuerte a Marinette y le deseó mucha suerte. Sin rencores ni más tristezas, él le dijo "hasta pronto".

Ahora a sus casi, treinta años, Luka había tenido una vida interesante. Su día a día como compositor lo llevó desde Alemania, hasta Italia. Más tarde a Estados Unidos, Canadá, entre otros lugares de donde se le necesitó en papel de _ayudante_, aprendiz… y luego había aterrizado en Francia de nuevo donde empezaría a trabajar de llano en sus propias composiciones. Hasta el momento había tenido participaciones pequeñas que al final le dejaban buenos ingresos, pero actualmente ya era lo suficientemente bueno en lo que hacía para, incluso, ser requerido po compañía.

¿Había que mencionar que él tuvo mucho tiempo para desligarse del amor que sentía por Marinette?

Entre nuevos amigos, trabajo y viajes, Luka Couffaine tuvo a su primera novia oficial en Nueva Orléans, Estados Unidos. Una muchacha llamada Samara con la que tuvo que terminar debido a que tenía que irse de vuelta a Francia.

Por lo que sabía, ella ya había terminado su carrera como abogada y ejercía en Nueva Jersey su profesión. Luka le deseó suerte.

Su segunda novia la tuvo en Italia, y no, no estuvo tan loco como para fijarse en Lila Rossi. No gracias, que los tratos con el diablo, aguardasen en la puerta.

No, su novia italiana se llama Kathleen y… sin ánimos de ofender a las italianas, ¿pero todas eran tan intensas o Luka sólo tenía la mala suerte de conocer a ese tipo de chicas en ese país?

Por si no fuese suficiente con Lila, a quien llegó a encontrarse un par de veces en el bello país, su novia Kathleen empezó siendo una flor de primavera para convertirse en un dragón de la mitología nórdica. Siempre queriendo que él se quedase en casa con ella a aburrirse como una ostra; siempre exigiéndole que se reportar hora para saber dónde y con quién estaba.

Oh dios, incluso un día le exigió poner a su jefe de departamento al teléfono para que hablase con ella. No, Kathleen es sin duda muy hermosa pero no valía el dolor de cabeza constante que costaba tenerla a su lado.

Su tercer y última novia la tuvo en la misma Francia, en Nantes; una muchacha llamada Francine a la que él recordaba con algo de afecto y mucho rencor. Afecto porque ella había sido muy linda con Luka, incluso le había motivado a intentar cosas nuevas en la intimidad. Y rencor, porque en esa relación… Luka descubrió que él… era el otro. Un amante, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Francine estaba recién casada y su esposo trabajaba mucho como juez.

Con el corazón roto, fue Luka quien la dejó.

Actualmente tenía una que otra cita (sin sexo de por medio) pero él no estaba de ánimos para una nueva relación. Esta última lo había afectado mucho, tanto que no le costó casi nada mantenerse en vela haciendo partituras a lo bestia, cayendo agotado sobre la cama sin sueños que lo despertasen de sobresalto.

Afortunadamente, su hermana (quien poco sabía de sus asuntos) vino bajada del cielo para invitarlo a reencontrarse con viejos amigos de la adolescencia. Él iba a ir acompañado de una chiquilla pero en fin, si la madre de Manon no veía nada extraño en que su hija fuese a un evento de gala nocturno con un hombre como él (que casi le doblaba la edad) en vez de asistir a ese sitio con algún chico de su misma edad, ¿qué iba a hacer Luka para cambiarlo si con ello iba a visitar a sus amigos?

Porque el sólo iría por sus amigos y las bebidas gratis.

Y la comida, oh deliciosa comida que no tenía que comprar a domicilio o buscar en restaurantes.

Luka se moría por volver a verlos a todos.

**—Continuará—**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer._

_¿**R**eviews?_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. II

•

* * *

**II**

Luka despertó de su siesta vespertina a las 5:23pm, se duchó con calma. Al salir con una toalla rodeando su cintura, fue sacudiendo su cabello oscuro casi largo hasta los hombros, el cual (muy para su pesar) tuvo que dejar de teñir de colores para mantener un empleo estable.

Eligió para la ocasión un traje de etiqueta negro con corbata color vino; camisa blanca y un chaleco oscuro. Se ajustó bien los zapatos luego de lustrarlos y se perfumó con una colonia que a él le gustaba mucho; y que curiosamente se lo había regalado una amiga suya en Canadá como intercambio de navidad.

A Luka le agradaba saber que el matrimonio de aquella mujer fuese de maravilla… por otro lado, teníamos esta celebración que siendo franco, a él no le inspiraba nada bueno.

Más tarde se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo con fijador, sin dejar su aura rebelde, se puso un anillo de oro en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y luego de asegurarse de tener su celular, las llaves de su apartamento, una cartera con una buena suma de dinero, y las llaves de su Audi a3 Sedan, Luka puso seguro a la puerta y entró al ascensor para ir al estacionamiento del edificio, exactamente a las 7:11pm.

El camino hacia París iba a ser algo largo pero Luka ya conocía el camino, por suerte el tráfico no lo atrapó mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la casa donde su hermana había estado viviendo toda su vida, que sería donde la recogería a ella, a su novio y a Manon, Luka no se esperó con encontrarse con su madre bien despierta y con un sinfín de preguntas sobre cómo le había ido a pesar de que su última llamada telefónica con ella había sido hace 2 noches.

—Mamá, cálmate —le palmeó la cabeza, su madre era tan pequeña en comparación a él que Luka a veces no podía evitar bromear con eso—. No estoy en drogas, mi trabajo va bien, no soy gay y en dos días no me es posible dominar al mundo.

—¿Y por qué no te has casado? —preguntó con desaprobación—, espero que tu hermana me dé la gran noticia pronto. ¿Y tú?

—Mamá —insistió agradeciendo de que el novio de su hermana estuviese en la sala esperando a Manon y Juleka, y no con ellos dos afuera de la casa—. Yo tengo mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo para nada de eso ahora.

—Ay no, grumete, para cuando tengas tiempo ya habré sido comida por el Kraken —se quejó llamándolo como usualmente hacía cuando Luka era un niño. Ante el apodo, él sonrió cariñosamente.

—Quizás algún día te sorprenda —le dijo.

—¿Ya tienes novia? —rápido se ilusionó.

Recordar cómo había sido su vida con aquellas dos últimas novias, Luka hizo un gesto agrio.

—¿No tienes ninguna, verdad?

—No —aceptó con una falsa sonrisa—, pero quien sabe. Quizás encuentre una esta noche.

—Si tú lo dices —la mujer lo vio sin creerle media palabra—, sólo ten una buena noche, grumete. Trabajas mucho.

—Ya, Capitana —le puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Deja de preocupare por mí y mejor dime qué tesoros has recolectado.

Con ese cambio de tema, Luka pudo entretener a su madre hasta que Juleka y Manon de la habitación de ella, ambas deslumbraron luciendo vestidos de gala y maquillajes impresionantes.

Su hermanita se veía tan guapa luciendo el vestido violeta que Luka no pudo evitar halagarla, tanto o más que el novio de Juleka. Lo malo era que al igual que él, por su empleo actual, Juleka tuvo que dejar su cabello oscuro tal y como estaba, sin aquel genial tinte morado. Pero de igual forma se veía hermosa. Madura. Vivaz.

Por otro lado, Manon a modo de juego le goleó el brazo diciéndole que ella era su pareja y debiese decir algo lindo sobre ella también, Luka, riendo divertido le complació diciéndole que también se veía bien con su vestido gris perla.

—No eres un as con las chicas, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriendo con ironía, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—No tengo mucha suerte, últimamente —dijo alzando los hombros.

—Ten —Manon entrecerró sus ojos sobe él y le tendió una hoja de papel.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él desdoblando dicha hoja, esta estaba firmada con el puño y letra de la madre de Manon que declaraba que Luka no era novio de la chica y la policía no debía arrestarlo.

Luka no pudo evitar reírse junto a los otros presentes por eso, quienes seguramente ya sabían del contenido de la misma. Pero por si las dudas, Luka se guardó el papel en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón sin que nadie se percatase de ello.

Ambas chicas tomaron sus abrigos para salir de la casa, con la bendición de la Capitana a sus espaldas.

—¡Diviértanse! —les gritó desde afuera cuando el novio de Juleka, le abrió la puerta trasera mientras Manon se adentraba sola en el asiento del copiloto. Luka pronto los siguió poniendo en marcha el auto luego de decirle a su madre que si algo ocurría no dudase en llamarlo a su celular.

Al empezar a avanzar con las indicaciones de Juleka y el novio de ésta hacia el evento, Luka se enteró de algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que quizás pocos de los invitados a este evento realmente irían de buena gana.

—No estoy segura de que deban casarse —opinó Juleka con preocupación para la sorpresa de Luka—. La última vez que los vi, ambos parecían más enemigos que prometidos. Casi nunca he visto a Adrien gritando o enojado.

—¿Tan mal está su situación? —inquirió Luka sin dejar de prestar atención a las calles y los semáforos.

Él recordaba a Adrien siendo de carácter amable y paciente. El que dijesen que lo habían visto enojado y gritando… a más ni menos que su propia prometida, decía lo preocupante que era esa relación.

—Digamos que _como perros y gatos_, se queda corto —se entrometió Dean Lombard, el novio de Juleka que ella había conocido en la universidad y con el cual llevaba dos años de relación—. Yo apenas los conozco y veo desde acá que no son compartibles en lo más mínimo.

—Sí —masculló Manon—, cuando los visité hace una semana, esa mujer loca por poco me saca a patadas de su apartamento.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Luka.

En verdad se había perdido de mucho. Luka no conocía de mucho a esa chica, Kagami, pero rememoraba que cada vez que se veían ella era alguien muy seria. Le costaba creer que fuese el tipo de mujer que echaba a los invitados de su casa _a patadas_.

—Porque me descubrió diciéndole a Adrien que para tener un matrimonio lleno de pleitos mejor se enlistase al ejército —dijo sin pelos en la lengua y todavía ofendida—; al menos ahí le pagarían bien por dejarse insultar. Mira que me gritó "¡mocosa entrometida!" —remedó con exageración—. Está loca, esa tipa está loca —insistía con aires de diva indignada—. Podre Adrien.

—Entonces… —Luka se detuvo en el semáforo rojo traqueteando los dedos sobre el volante—, esta noche tiene la pinta de ser extraordinariamente divertida.

—Ni la mitad —masculló Dean—. Y yo no creo que Kagami sea la del problema.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —le espetó Manon—, apenas los conoces. Yo llevo años viéndolos y sé que esa mujer es la que está jodiendo a Adrien.

—Manon —espetó Juleka—, deja de insultarla. Estás hablando de la futura señora Agreste.

—_Futura _mis ovarios —espetó sacándole una risa a Luka—. Como no terminen esa farsa hoy, yo misma me opondré a la boda.

—No lo harías —se asustó Dean.

—No me conoces, amigo —declaró Manon con la misma seguridad—. Adrien siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y todos nosotros, si no lo salvo de esta estupidez no sé cómo podríamos llamarnos "sus amigos".

Si debía ser sincero, Luka no estaba entendiendo ni la mitad de todo este asunto.

—Pregunta estúpida: ¿por qué están casándose si se tratan tan mal entre ellos? —inquirió Luka.

—Dah —Manon hizo una mueca—, porque fue un compromiso arreglado entre sus padres. Poco después de que te fuiste a Alemania, esos viejos locos los hicieron aceptar casarse para unificar sus fortunas.

—Sus negocios —intentó corregir Juleka.

—Sus fortunas —enfatizó Manon—, como si no supiésemos que ese tipo de riquillos unen a sus hijos como si fuesen perros para que sus compañías crezcan y hagan más dinero. Sabrá dios cómo el viejo Agreste pudo convencer a Adrien de casarse con esa bruja.

—Tengo la impresión de que ella no te agrada en lo más mínimo —se burló Luka formándose entre la fila de autos que esperaban ser atendidos por los chicos del valet parking.

—Ni un poco, si estoy acá en esta fiesta ridícula es para dar mi apoyo a Adrien y mi querida Marinette.

—¿Por qué a Marinette? —Dean se extrañó.

—Ella… ella todavía no puede olvidar a Adrien, ¿verdad? —la pregunta de Luka fue retórica.

Antes de tener que salir del auto para que el chico de valet pudiese hacerse cargo del Audi, Luka suspiró profundamente pues como lo predijo, nadie le respondió aquello. La respuesta debía ser demasiado obvia.

**—Continuará—**

* * *

_Bueno, sé que he tardado pero acá está el nuevo capítulo._

_Por adelantado, gracias a todos los comenten. _

_Saludos._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. III

•

**III**

Al salir del auto, Manon se aferró al brazo de Luka así como Juleka lo hizo con Dean.

Subieron la enorme escalinata con bellas estatuas que guiaban al elegante salón que por fuera y por dentro parecía un palacio de la época barroca. Con candelabros colgando, lámparas de arañas, un piso impecable que reflejaba y numerosos invitados que transpiraban dinero y sofisticación.

—¡Allá! —espetó Manon—. ¡Marinette!

Después de un largo tiempo, Luka Couffaine volvió a ver a Marinette Dupain. Tenía que decirlo, lucía bellísima con ese vestido rojo y ese maquillaje galante. Siempre delgada y alta, Marinette era sin duda una de las mujeres más bellas que él alguna vez hubiese visto. Y los años no le habían quitado hermosura y ternura de su rostro, claro que no.

Ella no estaba sola, venía acompañada por un hombre rubio que curiosamente a Luka se le hizo parecido a Adrien. Cuando Marinette los presentó, Luka supo que ese muchacho era el primo de Adrien, por parte de madres, quienes eran hermanas.

—Es un placer —dijo Luka estrechando la mano de Félix, quien era 7cm más alto que él y a diferencia de su primo, lucía extremadamente serio.

Luka incluso pensó con gracia, que si ese sujeto sonreía, el fin del mundo iba a suscitarse.

—El placer es mío —incluso la voz de Félix decía que el tipo no era fan de las bromas o del buen humor.

Félix Le Brun, además de Marinette, comentó poco después que estaba siendo acompañado por su esposa, Bridgette Le Brun, quien había ido al tocador junto con Alya. Bridgette, además, era la compañera actual de Marinette en la empresa Agreste donde ambas fungían como un dúo de diseñadoras. Y por el orgullo que aquel tipo de aspecto severo impregnaba en su voz al hablar de su mujer, Luka tuvo que creerse que ambas, Bridgette y Marinette, eran estupendas en lo que hacían.

Marinette presentó a Félix a Dean, quien todavía no le conocía, pero Juleka y Manon sólo le saludaron lo que hacía evidente que ya se habían presentado en el pasado.

Luka dejó que Marinette hablase con Manon y Juleka un rato mientras Dean, quien parecía en un principio ser un tipo bastante callado y tímido, resultaba ser todo lo contrario hablando hasta por los codos con Félix y Luka; quienes lo oían hablar y hablar sobre el próximo partido de futbol soccer de la selección francesa.

Lo que sorprendió a Luka fue que Félix le dijese a Dean que si quería, él podía conseguirle buenos boletos a un buen precio antes de que se pusieran en venta, cuando Dean estuvo a punto de negociar su propia alma por ellos con el primo de Adrien, quien de pronto a los ojos de Luka parecía ser más un abogado del diablo que un ejecutivo, una voz los interrumpió.

—¡Félix! —espetó una mujer hermosa de cabello negro, largo, y ojos azules, acercándose luciendo un impresionante vestido oscuro brillante.

De inmediato, el semblante casi diabólico de Félix se ablandó.

—Aquí estás. Caballeros, les presentó a mi mujer, Bridgette Le Brun.

—Es un gusto conocerles —dijo efusiva, tanto o más que Marinette cuando era una adolescente.

Luka de pronto se preguntó si Bridgette y Marinette no serían primas lejanas o gemelas separadas al nacer. Eran casi idénticas salvo que Bridgette tenía una exquisita piel pecosa que le daba un aire más infantil y vivaz.

Alya llegó poco después del brazo de Nino, ella, luego de saludar a Luka, se quedó con Juleka y Dean mientras Bridgette saludaba a todos incluso a Manon, con quien inmediatamente se quedó y no dejaron de parlotear mientras Félix, Marinette y Luka hablaban entre sí abriéndose paso entre los invitados.

—Entonces, tu primo se casa en una semana.

Luka trató de ser consciente de que Marinette estaba oyéndolos, y por el aspecto pálido y decaído que ella tenía, él comenzaba a comprender por qué Manon se había preocupado con su presencia en este lugar. Era triste verla así.

—Quisiera que no lo hiciese —dijo Félix sin pena—. Francamente no sé por qué mi tío está forzando esta unión.

—No te ofendas, hombre, pero las pocas veces que tuve la oportunidad de ver a tu tío…

—Sé cómo es —lo interrumpió Félix—. Supe que la muerte de mi tía Emilie había sido muy fuerte para él… pero nunca me imaginé hasta qué punto.

Lo que le llevaba a sentir curiosidad. Él había pasado algunos años con el grupo de amigos de Marinette, lo que incluía a Adrien, pero jamás supo que él tenía un primo hasta ahora.

—¿Tú dónde vives? —le dio curiosidad.

—Alemania —dijo Félix aceptando como Luka y Marinette una copa de champagne que ofrecían los camareros—. Después de la muerte de su hermana; mi madre le pidió a mi padre irse de aquí. No quiso quedarse más en París porque pensaba que mi tío al verla le recordaba a la tía Emilie. Ellas dos eran gemelas.

Ahora Luka entendía un poco mejor a qué se debía el parecido físico entre Félix y Adrien.

—Yo tenía diez años cuando ocurrió, y Adrien siete. Yo no quise irme; menos a otro país, pero no es como si mis padres me hubiesen preguntado mi opinión —Félix bebió un poco de champagne—. Sólo un par de veces visité París después de eso pero… desde la primera ocasión supe que las cosas estaban mal.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Gabriel no siempre fue el imbécil que todos conocemos ahora —Luka no se escandalizó por el modo en el que Félix lo llamó. Ambos eran hombres adultos y no usaban ese tipo de lenguaje a la ligera—. Tengo buenos recuerdos de él en mi niñez… pero desde el fallecimiento de su esposa, algo se quebró en su cabeza.

Luka frunció el ceño.

—¿En su corazón?

—Su corazón ya lo tenía hecho un desastre —espetó Félix chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Cómo podríamos llamarlo? Estaba loco de amor por mi tía Emilie. Lo recuerdo bien preocupándose al extremo por todo que la involucrase, llamándola cariñosamente todo el tiempo. En aquel entonces yo era muy joven para comprender ciertas cosas pero ahora que lo medito bien, me cuesta pensar que él no estuviese obsesionado con ella.

—Así que… cuando ella falleció, la cordura de Gabriel se fue al caño —dedujo Luka con lástima. Félix asintió—. Vaya mierda —susurró viendo de reojo a Marinette, quien no había dicho nada.

—Desde su muerte, Gabriel no ha dejado de presionar a Adrien para hacer su voluntad, eso todos los sabían —Félix soltó un suspiro largo, meciendo la copa con elegancia el poco champagne que quedaba en ella—. Ya le había dicho a mi primo que se alejase, que si quería irse de Francia yo podría darle asilo en mi casa en Alemania… pero el idiota siempre se negó. Nunca quiso alejarse de su padre porque tenía que al irse estaba haciéndole daño.

Incluso Luka podía ver la enorme y parpadeante alerta roja que soltaba esa relación, era increíble que todavía no escuchase el momento en el que Gabriel decidió visitar a un psiquiatra, si es que alguna vez haya pisado un consultorio para ello.

Por otro lado, e entendiese que Adrien no quisiera soltarse de las ataduras de su padre en su niñez, incluso en su adolescencia… pero él ya no era un niño ni tampoco Luka se creía que con los años se hubiese vuelto un perfecto estúpido. Pero si se escuchaba con atención lo que Félix le estaba diciendo a Luka… eso quería decir que Adrien tenía graves problemas igual que su progenitor.

—Hombre… eso no está bien —Luka había terminado el champagne de un trago así que ahora sólo podía esperar a que otro mesero pasase y les ofreciese más.

—Y ahora se casa porque su padre hizo un compromiso arreglado con una de sus socias en Japón —Félix meneó la copa vacía, viéndola fijamente.

—A todo esto, ¿conoces a la prometida?

—Sí —incluso Félix parecía estar moderando su exasperación por Marinette, ya que de vez en cuando la veía con compasión mientras ella trataba de mantener su mirada vacía al frente.

—Manon la odia, y por lo que noto…

—Ella también es una estúpida. No digo que Adrien no tenga culpa de esto, porque la mayor parte de este caos se lo debemos a su maldita indecisión —dijo Félix con cierto rencor—, si Kagami quisiera deshacerse de ese compromiso hubiese podido convencer a su madre… quien es mucho más fácil de tratar que Gabriel.

—Pero…

—Pero creo que ella sí está enamorada de Adrien y por eso no lo deja ir —agregó.

—Diablos —soltó Luka con fastidio—. Pero no es como si Adrien no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de salir de su casa y valerse por sí mismo; ya no es un niño. También es culpa suya todo esto.

—Sin duda así es —Félix apretó la copa—, y es por eso que me aseguré de dejarle bien en claro ese punto ayer.

Luka se imaginó que Félix se refería a hablar con él como los hombres de buenas familias como ellos. Pero cuando Adrien finalmente se hizo presente con Kagami al lado suyo, Luka fue a saludarlo, notando que él estaba luciendo una herida casi imperceptible en el labio inferior derecho y un delicado tono azul bajo su ojo izquierdo.

Auch.

**—Continuará—**

_Primero una cosa importantísima:_

**_Al usuario llamado MANU:_**

_No sé qué tipo de satisfacción obtienes con estar CHINGANDO a las escritoras de este y otros fandoms (sólo tú sabrás cuántos) con tu imparable cadena de spam donde exiges..._

_1\. Fics con parejas que sólo tú imaginas, y "si se puede" con lemon. Si quieres eso, **PAGA DINERO POR ELLO, ESCRÍBELO TÚ, O PÍCATE LA COLA.**_

_2\. Que las escritoras te respondan haciendo auto-spam en sus fics y que además, pidas que te comenten en tus fics que ni siquiera tú publicas._

_3\. JODE Y JODE aunque ya se te dijo una y mil veces que dejes de molestar._

_4\. **Y lo más patético**, que pidas que te dediquen fics por tu cumpleaños y que además, te sientas con el derecho de decir "no era lo que esperaba pero me conformo"._

_Como dirían mi madre y mi abuela**: LIMOSNERO Y CON GARROTE.**_

_Pero voy a pedirte de favor que a mí me borres de tu lista porque **estoy harta de ti**._

_Lectores como tú, **NO LOS NECESITO NI LOS QUIERO**._

_Porque a pesar de que te dije en mi otro fic "Escuchándote" que no hago fics a petición, te valió berga y veniste aquí con todo el descaro del mundo a pedirme un fic Adrigami._

_Ese mensaje lo borré como la basura que es, porque__ aunque soy fan de la pareja, no escribo cuando alguien me chasquea los pvtos dedos. Y yo, no estoy tan hambrienta de reviews como para permitir que hagas el spam que quieras en mis obras._

_Así que voy a ser más agresiva que la última vez, a ver si ahora sí me entiendes..._

**_NO-HAGO-FICS-A-PETICIÓN._**

**_Y te aviso que ningún review tuyo va a volver a ver la luz del día en mis fics. Todos los borraré._**

_Así que te aconsejo que te evites la fatiga y te vayas a molestar a quienes te soporten._

_Segundo, una cosa igual de importante:_

**_Fandom de MLB: ¿qué bergas les está pasando? Dejen de complacer a esta persona, regalándole los fics que quiere. No tienen idea de lo patético que es ver a este personaje yendo de fandom en fandom pidiendo fics por su cumpleaños... y peor, ver que algunas sí le han "dado regalos"._**

**_Un poco de dignidad, señoritas._**

_No tienen idea de la clase de **parásito** que están alimentando. Y no es porque quiera ofenderle, porque ya se lo ganó, sino porque si se dan cuenta, esta persona le está pidiendo fics a todos los escritores que se le cruzan. Haciendo reviews spam a lo bestia y pidiendo además que las propias escritoras se "contesten a sí mismas" con el fin de responder a las estupideces que dice._

_Entiendo que el hambre de reviews sea difícil de soportar, pero tengan tantita madre y no se vendan por comentarios basura ya que lo único que hacen es alentar a más sanguijuelas como estas a tomarnos a nosotras las escritoras de fanfics como si fuésemos máquinas de escribir a sus servicios._

**_Amigas, dénse cuenta._**

Y ya sacado mi veneno...

_Gracias a todos los comenten. Como se dijo desde el principio, el fic será algo corto, pero está a punto de arder Troya y espero que les guste._

_Me alegra poder contribuir al fandom **Lukagami **ya que en parte siento que ellos, en la historia, van a sufrir mucho._

_En fin. Gracias por leer y hasta pronto._

_Saludos._

_**R**eviews**?**_

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	4. IV

**•**

* * *

**IV**

Saboreando el vinagre metafórico en su saliva, Luka fue con Marinette, Félix y Bridgette a saludar a la _feliz _pareja.

Demostrando que estaba totalmente en contra de la ceremonia, Manon se había quedado atrás con Alya y Nino. Lejos, muy lejos de la pareja ya que ninguno de los tres quería acercarse a Kagami Tsurugi. Juleka y Dean se quedaron con ellos porque… no querían sentirse incómodos.

Manon insistía en que el más grande problema de Adrien era Kagami, pero por lo que presenciaba por sí mismo, Luka ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. Si lo que Luka se imaginaba como el "parámetro completo" de la situación era la mitad verdad, la señorita japonesa podría tener una enorme cantidad de culpa por aferrarse a alguien que evidentemente no la quería, sin embargo, quizás, el origen del problema real no estaba totalmente en ella sino en Adrien.

Por el momento era sólo un presentimiento, y Luka esperaba equivocarse.

—Felicidades, Adrien… señorita —mostrándose amable y sin deseos de enemistarse con ninguno de los prometidos, Luka saludó a ambos con apretones de manos.

Adrien vestía de negro con un moño sobres su cuello, mientras Kagami portaba un ligero vestido blanco sin mangas ajustado de su abdomen que si bien la hacía lucir sensual debido a que se había dejado crecer el cabello y este marcaba bien su rostro con caireles y la falda se deslizaba sin problemas hasta cubrir sus zapatillas, ella no parecía estar cómoda con eso puesto. Luka hizo un gesto de dolor, ¿acaso la pobre estaba respirando?

—Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Luka —la voz de Adrien lucía ronca, eso a Luka le preocupó. Sonaba como si estuviese enfadado… o casi ebrio.

¿Qué le había pasado al joven jovial y brillante que había conocido? Cuando vio a Adrien y Félix sólo verse de lejos, Luka se alegró de no ser alguno de ellos. Por fuera, ambos no estaban haciendo nada salvo mirarse el uno al otro, pero Luka comprendió que si no hubiesen invitados rodeándolos ya estarían agarrándose a golpes.

—Espero que disfruten del banquete que se servirá pronto, más tarde los veremos —dijo Adrien todavía con un notable enojo en su tono voz, tomando la mano de Kagami con fuerza para sujetarla a su brazo izquierdo e ir con el resto de invitados que esperaban por ellos.

A Luka no se le escapó que Kagami hizo un gesto de dolor y enfado ante eso.

—Ahora entiendo un poco más de lo que hablabas —le dijo Luka a Félix—, pero creo que te equivocaste con algo.

—¿El qué?

—Dudo que ella lo ame —masculló Luka viendo cómo Kagami cerraba con fuerza la mano izquierda mientras sonreía a los invitados que estaba obligada a tratar.

—Después de años conviviendo a la fuerza con alguien… no es de esperar que esa vida sea un infierno —comentó Félix con desdén.

—No es cómo si nosotros pudiésemos hacer algo —se entrometió Bridgette sujetando el brazo de Marinette como una amiga lo haría—. Ya intentamos de todo.

Casi con lástima, Luka miró a Marinette, quien seguía sin decir nada.

—¿Y tu pareja? —inquirió Luka deseando apretarle el cuello a alguien. Él no era nada en este asunto, pero el ambiente estaba estresándolo.

—Se le presentó una emergencia y tuvo que retirarse —respondió lo más seria que pudo, aunque su voz saliese temblorosa.

—Supongo que a Manon no le importará que nos acompañes —ofreció Luka amablemente, alzando los hombros y tragándose el enfado. Sea quien sea que se hubiese ofrecido a ser la pareja de Marinette para esta noche, ojalá su emergencia hubiese sido importante o él mismo le golpearía en la cara.

En el banquete, Luka se sentó con Marinette a su derecha y Manon a su izquierda; Félix y Bridgette tuvieron que estar en la misma mesa que Adrien, Kagami, la madre de ésta y Gabriel Agreste. Por otro lado, no muchos de los amigos que Luka conocía habían asistido. Ni siquiera Chloé Bourgeois o Lila Rossi estaban por aquí.

—Chloé está en su luna de miel en Brasil —le informó Marinette, un poco menos tensa que antes.

—¿Esa loca, encontró marido? —se descolocó Luka—, ¿y quién es el pobre tonto… o ciego?

—Nathanaël —la primera risa de su amiga lo puso de mejor humor.

—¿Kurtzberg? ¿El pintor? ¿El del comic en la escuela?

Sonriendo un poco, Marinette asintió, Luka soltó una risa divertida.

—Mira cómo da de vueltas el mundo, y con lo mucho que parecían odiarse. ¿Y Rossi?

—Digamos que tuvo que volver a Italia… por no sé qué —con la lengua empezando a adormecerse, Marinette bebió un poco más de champagne. A Luka no se le pasó por alto que esa era la quinta copa y ni siquiera habían servido la cena.

—Marinette, bebe más despacio —le dijo con sabiduría—. Espera a que vengan los meseros con la comida, primero. Si bebes así sin tener comida en el estómago vas a lamentarlo mañana.

—Sí, sí —desinteresada en una futura dolorosa resaca, Marinette bebió la sexta copa de golpe y la dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Luka suspiró algo incómodo. Sabía que sus amigos debían de cambiar conforme pasase el tiempo. Él mismo no era el chico de hace 10 años, pero maldición, ¿cómo es que sus amigos más amigables y efusivos habían decaído tanto?

A él le había pegado duro el ser rechazado sentimentalmente, ¿pero acaso la vida no continuaba?

Mareada, Marinette pegó su frente a su mano, con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí —ni el maquillaje, ni el vestido, ni el chongo que recogía su cabello sensualmente, pero dejaba algunos mechones rizados sueltos junto a su fleco, podrían jamás ocultar que esto estaba doliéndole demasiado.

Luka tampoco sabía por qué ella seguía aquí. Demostrando su apoyo y comprensión, Luka le puso una mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza.

—Luka —masculló Marinette viéndolo por encima de su mano—, creo que… debo ir al tocador.

Iba a vomitar, eso él lo supo apenas le vio la cara.

Cuando Marinette se fue, Luka se paró y tuvo que interrumpir a Alya, quien hablaba con Nino y Manon.

—Por favor, ve con Marinette al baño. Ha bebido mucho y creo que su estómago no lo aguantará.

—¿Alcohol? —preguntó ella, Luka asintió—. Ay no…

A Luka le sorprendió mucho que Alya soltase tal respingo de miedo. Y él no se lo dijo dos veces, Alya se levantó rápido cual rayo con una cara pálida, para acudir lo más disimulada posible hacia el servicio de mujeres; Manon le siguió también aunque a ella, Luka no le pidió nada.

—Esto es incómodo en más de un puto sentido —se quejó Nino con el celular en mano mensajeándose con alguien por WhatsApp.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó al ver el pobre interés que el mejor amigo del novio estaba mostrando.

—Estoy diciéndoles a Kim y al resto que hicieron bien en no venir —le enseñó a Luka el grupo en el que estaba chateando, ahí vio los nombres de Rose, Alix, Kim, Max e incluso Sabrina—. Creamos este grupo hace algún tiempo y rara vez lo usamos… hoy es uno de esos días. ¿Quieres que te agregue?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —alzó la vista viendo la mesa donde estaba Adrien. Todos ahí tenían caras largas, a excepción de Bridgette que hablaba lo más animada que podía con Félix.

De pronto Kagami pidió permiso levantándose de la mesa. Adrien le sostuvo de la muñeca pero ella se soltó lo más disimulada que pudo, más tarde les sonrió falsamente a su madre y futuro suegro. Adrien se paró casi de inmediato y la siguió, con la atenta mirada de Félix sobre él.

Con el recuerdo de la cara de la pobre de Marinette, Luka no supo en qué exactamente iba a meter las narices, pero no podía sencillamente quedarse de pie a observar este circo.

—Si yo fuese tú no haría eso —le detuvo Nino viéndole fijamente.

—¿El qué?

—¿Crees que nosotros no hemos intentado hacerlos recapacitar? —preguntó guardándose el celular—. Cada vez que pelean es lo mismo; Kagami o Adrien se dejan y el otro lo sigue. Es enfermizo. Y por si no te lo has preguntado. Todos, incluso el primo de Adrien, hemos hecho de todo para se dejen de estupideces. Pero, como podrás ver en un par de minutos, volverán a sentarse en esa mesa para fingir que nada malo está pasando.

Luka lo pensó por un segundo pero todos, menos él, habían hecho de todo. Así que era su turno.

—Gracias por la advertencia, pero no hay peor derrota que la que viene sin pelear —dijo apartándose del hombre que sólo alzó los hombros sin pensar en detenerlo.

Luka notó que también Félix se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones pero al igual que Nino, lo dejó ir.

Diablos, ese tipo cuando se enfadaba no podía ocultarlo.

Entonces, seguramente ellos sí estaban convencidos de que esta tóxica relación iba a seguir hasta que alguno de esta pareja muriese. Pronto Luka siguió el eco de los tacones hacia arriba; luego en un pasillo y al final en una habitación. Quizás este sitio también fungiese como hotel o algo así ya que más que un salón, este sitio parecía un castillo.

—_¡No, más Adrien! ¡No más!_

Lento y silencioso, Luka; prestando atención, se acercó a la puerta de donde escuchaba los gritos.

—_¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo con esto! ¡¿Acaso ya se te olvidó?! _—oyó a Adrien.

Wow, en serio sonaba como un ogro. De verdad Luka quería saber qué le había pasado para haber tenido un cambio tan radical.

—_¡Ya no! ¡Hace años que quería acabar con esto! ¡Ahora eres tú el que dice querer continuar pero no haces más que empeorarlo todo!_

—_Eso no es verdad…_

_—¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que sí y lo sabes! _—algo se hizo añicos allá adentro porque Luka escuchó un jarrón o algo parecido azotando contra una pared—. _¡No sé qué más quieres de mí! ¡¿Qué quieres?! _

A Luka se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando la oyó gritar, seguramente mientras lloraba.

—¡_Te permití que me ofrecieras matrimonio sin siquiera amarme porque nuestros padres te presionaban para hacerlo! _

_—¡Tú lo aceptaste!_

_—¡Porque te amaba, Adrien! ¡Creí que nuestros gustos afines podrían unirnos! _

_—Te equivocaste._

_—¡¿Y tú no?! _—tomó una actitud irónica—._ ¡¿Tú nunca te equivocas?! ¡¿Cómo invitar personalmente a la mujer que siempre amaste a esta… estupidez y esperar que yo no la notase?!_

_—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!_

Kagami se rio irónica.

_—¡Tú muy bien sabes de qué y de quién te estoy hablando! _—algo más de vidrio azotó—. _¡Maldito seas! Te permití, todo. ¡Incluso te permití que fueses mi primer hombre!_

_—¡Yo no te vi muy en desacuerdo con eso!_

_—¡También te he permitido que no sea mi nombre el que susurras mientras tomas placer de mí!_

¿Sería demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta e irse al carajo?

Santa mierda… esto en serio era grave… y torcido. Tanto que incluso Adrien se calló.

_—Te permití también que me dijeses cómo vestir y actuar para "gustarte". ¡Mírame! ¡Incluso me teñí el cabello! ¡Me lo dejé crecer! ¡Incluso consideraba una cirugía plástica pero, gracias a dios, mi madre me detuvo! _—otras cosas fueron víctimas del enfado al volar por la habitación—._ Todo eso… ¡fue cambiando por completo mi forma de ser! ¡Y todo por ti! _

_—Yo jamás te pedí nada _—espetó Adrien desde el interior de la habitación.

_—Y es fue tu error, creer que no pides nada _—le gruñó en voz alta—._ Te he permitido muchas cosas, Adrien. Pero no pienso permitirte esto, ¡esto no! ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡Al diablo! ¡Al diablo con tu padre y con mi madre! ¡Al diablo contigo!_

Cuando Luka escuchó los pasos en tacón aproximarse a su dirección, no pudo esconderse lo suficientemente rápido hasta que Kagami salió azotando la puerta con furia.

Se quedó tieso en medio del camino mientras ella se pasaba una mano por debajo de la nariz.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —le preguntó ella arruinando su cabello al pasar las manos entre él.

—Ehm…

Bastante rápido, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta otra habitación. Cuando Adrien salió de donde ambos habían estado gritándose, Luka y Kagami ya estaban en otro.

**—Continuará—**

* * *

_Bien dicen que lo que mal inicia mal acaba. :(_

_Por si acaso alguien desea decirme que "Adrien no es así", yo le recuerdo que avisé que en este fic iba a ver mucho **OoC**, así que... bueno. El "Adrien caballeroso" brillará por su ausencia._

_¿Qué creen que pase con Adrien y Kagami luego de esta discusión? _

_Espero traer la continuación pronto._

_Saludos y gracias por leer._

_Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior a:_

**Cristina**, **Shion**, **May**, **mayloo**, **MySweetxSarcasm** y **giby-chan**.

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
